Taken Twins
by strawbry
Summary: DONEHarry and Hermione have twins. After one night where they let there tempers, get the better of them they split them up. What happens now? Will they ever met again? Read to find out ;p
1. Apart

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
___________  
Chapter One- Apart  
___________  
  
So many things had changed since Hogwarts. So many that it was hard to believe, especially with Voldemort gone, the wizarding world was different. People no longer feared walking out their door or talking to strangers. It was peaceful. So peaceful that it was almost scary.  
One of the many things that happened was when Draco Malfoy, also known as Hogwarts 'Bad Boy', turned out to be an okay guy. During the final battle so many curses were being thrown, it was hard to tell who was on what side. As a deatheater came up behind a very unexpected Ginny Weasley with only one thing in mind to kill her, Draco jumped in front of her. He would have died if Harry once again hadn't saved his butt and killed the deatheater.   
  
  
Ginny was in such shock she did the only thing that came into her head, kissing Draco Malfoy senseless. There in the middle of the battle field on the ground covered in dirt was Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.  
The whole thing would have been funny, if it wouldn't have been in the middle of a very heated battle. Ron was so shocked at the sight of his enemy and only sister kissing he turned his back to another deatheater. Which was a big mistake on his part. Harry couldn't help him either, in the last minute Draco killed the deatheater. Everyone still believes that's the reason Ron's okay with Draco and Ginny's relationship.   
  
So in the end everyone saved everyone. There were the few that didn't make it to be as lucky. Collin Creevy and Lavender Brown were a couple that didn't.  
Right after the war new couples were formed.  
Ginny and Draco, Ron and Padma, and the one everyone saw coming but still acted surprised Hermione and Harry.  
  
Ron married a little after a year of him and Padma being together. With a double wedding none the less and were blessed with a loving baby boy.  
Ginny and draco never did marry but had a child like Ron. They were blessed with a baby girl.  
Things were not too much different with Hermione and Harry, after having a double wedding with Ron and Padma they too like the rest were found to be having a baby. The shocker came when the 'Baby' turned out to be 'Babies'  
Two wonderful girls.  
  
The first couple of months were very lovely for everyone until the one night that some people wish to forget but can't.  
  
____________________  
  
Ron,Padma Weasley and son Brent were visiting for a nice big family dinner at the Potters, along with Ron's Sister Ginny and daughter Tori. The Potters were in touchy moods after the big fight that just happened, over once again the raising of their children. All the children were under five months, they were all born around the same time.  
"Could you please pass the pepper?" Hermione Potter said with a fake smile to her husband.  
"Sure honey, anything for you" He replied back with the same fake smile.  
  
"This sure is a great dinner" Ginny said trying to break the quietness and the tension.  
  
"Yes, thanks for inviting us" Padma said, with Ron nodding in agreement. The whole breaking tension thing was working till Harry's temper for once got the better of him.  
  
"Your welcome, I am happy you came, I would have died having to dine with Hermione one more night alone." That did it. He pushed too much and was going to pay.  
  
"Your right Harry for once" Harry looked up from his plate and at Hermione "Being alone with you is awful, dreadful really"   
  
Harry stood with such force from his chair it fell over. "Mrs. Potter, if staying is just so awful as you put it why are you still here?" The Question stung Hermione.  
  
Standing up with just as much force as Harry she answered him with such an answer the on lookers stepped in. "You know what Mr. Potter, I don't know why I am here, I'm LEAVING" She banged her fist on the table causing the table set for eight serving five to shake.  
  
"Hermione why don't we take a walk, you can cool off" Ginny offered now standing up.  
  
"Thanks Gin, but I am serious we are leaving." Harry stood mouth open, until he heard 'We'.  
  
"What do you mean 'WE'?" He questioned  
  
"Me and the girls that's who" She started to the room behind her where the kids were located napping, until Harry's arm flung out and grabbed hers.  
  
"Oh no you don't, those kids are as much mine as yours. Your not going any where with Summer and Winter"   
  
"Guys why don't you two sit and talk-" Ron started moving over to them, It was a first for Ron to be the peacemaker and not Harry.  
  
Turning to Ron Harry stopped him "Not now Ron" Looking back at Hermione he started again "You aren't taking both of them"  
  
"What are you going on about?" She asked, snatching her arm back and eyeing him.  
  
"Since we both made them we should both get them" He stated  
  
"Harry have you lost your mind" Hermione snickered "My bad, I forgot you lost that a long time ago"  
  
However much Hermione found it amusing, Harry didn't.  
  
"Harry your not keeping them" she stated a minute later.  
  
"Well, your not getting both my girls, how about we split them?" Everyone was now standing up, this was far from serious.  
  
"Guys this is crazy" Padma stated  
  
"No, I think its a great idea" Hermione said marching to the room with Harry next to her and the rest in tow.  
  
"I will take Winter and you can keep Summer" Hermione said picking up a baby from one of the little cribs in the room.  
  
"Why cant I keep Winter and you take Summer?" Harry asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Honestly Harry grow up! This is hard, can't you just be a little mature" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Fine!" He screamed and then turned to the rest and stated "None of you will say a word about any of this"  
  
The others too scared to object nodded.  
  
"I am getting my belongs and leaving" Hermione said putting Winter down and walking up stairs.  
  
"Can you guys watch the kids? I need to make sure she doesn't go taking everything" They once again nodded.  
Once they were out of site Ginny start to panic.  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know Gin" Ron replied. Looking at his shoes in shock.  
  
"I am going with Hermione" Ginny said after a couple of minutes of silence.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron screeched. Padma stood watching.  
  
"I'm going to go with Hermione, I have nothing here anyway. Draco's off with some chick or another, Mom and Dad hate me, no thanks to you and your big mouth. I could have told them I was having a Malfoy's child." She eyed him "The rest of the family are all married with kids, I have no job, barely any money and I have been living for the last four months with Harry and Hermione. Now's my chance to do something. I can help Hermione out and repay her for helping me and start fresh. With two people the rent won't be as bad. Maybe after a while I'll be able to be on my own and then I can start a family with someone who loves me." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"No way!" Ron screamed causing Padma who was at his side to jump. "There's no way I am letting you just go out there in that world alone! You can come live with me and Padma"  
  
"I wont be alone" she said "And someone has to help Hermione, you two don't look like your about to do anything at all" This made the Weasley's shocked.  
  
"What are you going on about Gin?" Padma asked with a hurt expression  
"I mean, Hermione has no where to go. After the battle her parents died and she was the last of her family. She isn't one to ask for help. And after everything she has done for me it's the least I can do. So what I am going on about Padma" she said sarcastically "Is that you the two of you knew all that and I didn't see either of you offering her a place to stay" she now had her hands on her hips like a little school girl.  
  
"Hermione wouldn't want to stay at our place" Ron said looking down.  
  
"Dont lie Ron" Ginny said storming out of the room and upstairs to talk to Hermione.   
She had to leave anyway, Harry very well wasn't going to want her around. Ginny would bet he would be leaving first thing in the morning to some country. It was what they were fighting about in the first place. Harry had always wanted to move to some country Ginny couldn't remember and have some big house to raise the kids in.  
Since Harry didn't have a lot of money growing up with the people he lived with, he always promised he would treat his kids to anything and everything they wanted.  
Hermione though growing up with all that, wanted a nice small house in America some where different. Some place nice to raise the children and then maybe later on move into a bigger one.  
Once Ginny found Hermione, she was packed and in the process of taking the bags filled with her belongings and Winter's down stairs.  
  
"Hermione I want to come too" Ginny blurted out running to her.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Hermione had been crying, her face tear stained, now had a smile.  
  
"Yes, there is nothing here for me. I want to start fresh. Can I come please?"  
  
Hermione smiled bigger now. "Yes, It will be nice to know someone is there for you through this" Ginny smiled too and nodded.  
________________  
  
  
That was the night that Harry gave up on this temper, and Hermione and Ginny left. With Tori who was three months at the time, along side Winter who was barely four months.  
  
It was the night that changed everyone's lives, young and old. It was the night Harry and Hermione Potter split up their twin girls.  
_____________  
A/N- Well what do you all think? Should I keep going? I have a lot of ideas so I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know. XoXo 


	2. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer-I don't own anything (sad isn't it)?  
  
___________  
  
Chapter two-Ten Years Later  
  
__________  
  
Summer sat in her window seat looking out and around, nothing was going on. Even though it was boring she would have much rather had been sitting and looking than gettting ready for today. Believe me she would have if there wasn't a knock at her door and a yell that followed.  
"Summer get dressed, she'll be here any minute. Come on" Her father, the one and only voice that could get her moving with in a minutes time belowed to her.  
  
  
Things like before had changed. Much to everyone's surprise, Harry didn't move out of the country. He stayed in England as a Quidditch player for a new team called the 'New England Fighters'. He and his daughter (Summer) lived in a town called 'Meadow Drive.' Just like Harry had wanted they lived in a huge house with a lot of land to go with it.  
  
It was a new model type of house and was painted blue. It had two stories with four rooms and a bathroom a piece. Three of the rooms were taken there though, for there was Harry, Summer and their maid (though Summer will never admit nanny at times) Lisa.  
She was an older lady with loads of experience with children and house keeping. She stood 4'10" with long grey hair and oval faced shape and sparkling blue eyes. Next to Harry who stood a good 6'3" she looked awfully small.  
  
Summer who had taken her mom's traits was somewhere around 4'0." With long bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes with just as small of a figure as Hermione once had.  
  
Today was an important day, Summer was suppose to meet girlfriend number 163.  
She had started to keep track of her dads girlfriends after she learned how to count. It was a tease really. She needed a mother figure other then Lisa. She was great and all but everytime Summer asked for advice or help it always came out as "when I was a little girl, we didn't go prancing around, we had to clean all day long and way into the night" She had loads of experience with children but, it was just a little outdated. So everytime Harry bought someone home she didn't hold her breath.   
The last woman he brought home left after she found out about Summer. She was no secret, everyone knew her. She was "The daughter of the man who killed "you-know-who" " The one before her left because Harry didn't have a bigger house, and if she remembered right, the one before that left because Harry didn't want to marry right away.  
  
She was just thrilled to go down stairs and play nice with some lady who probably only wanted sex and money. She bet children were the farthest thing in her head but, since Harry cared deeply for Summer she always had a say in the people he dated to an extent. Most of the ladies who had made it past the first ten minutes, were spent sucking up the rest.  
  
Today day Summer was in no mood to play nice.  
  
__________  
  
Hermione Granger, Tori Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Winter Granger were all sitting out back of their house in hammocks. They were just enjoying the nice breeze that was blowing.  
  
After 'That night,' Hermione and Ginny had called the night bus. After a plane ride and another night bus they were now in 'Magic Vile', a calm quite place some where in North America that was all magical.  
  
With not a whole lot of money, they could only afford one months worth of rent.  
So with careful scruntiny and vigorous looking, they came across 'Old Dell.' It was a small old yellow house.  
Small in size with only two rooms, and one bath. Perfect for them at the time.  
  
After they moved in, it was time to find jobs for both of them. Hermione who took her maiden name back, was no longer Hermione Potter, but Hermione Granger again.  
She started work right away at a book store.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was swept right up one afternoon while looking for a job, as a model, for Wizarding Worlds. The one thing that got their attention they told her was her trade mark red hair.  
  
After only three months of modeling, Ginny had more than enough to go out on her own. So she bought the three bed room house next door. It was a peach color with one and a half baths. Cozy was how Ginny described it.  
  
Hermione changed Winter's last name as she did her own. Ginny however surprised Hermione and kept Tori's last name as Malfoy.  
  
"I hope one day she can met him and have a real father-daughter bond with him" Ginny was telling Hermione over lunch one afternoon.  
  
"I wish Harry could be apart of Winter's life and I wish I could see Summer again." Hermione confessed.  
  
"In time Hermione, in time" Ginny smiled sweetly.  
Even though Tori really never met her father in person, he did send her Christmas and birthday presents. So he was somewhat a part of her life.  
  
They were still staring into space all four of them, not really talking till Tori broke the silence.  
  
"How's your book coming Aunt Herm.?" she leaned forward on the hammock that she and Winter were sharing, to get a better look at Hermione as she was talking.  
  
"I'm finished" she smiled. Her last book in the series of four she had writen.  
  
"So what's going to happen now Herm?" Ginny asked from next to her.  
  
"There going to publish all them" She could barely contain herself.  
  
All the girls smiled and squealed like a bunch of school girls talking about boys late into the night.  
  
_________________  
  
A/n- Thanks everyone who reviewed!! Glad you liked it. Its going to get a lot better, but I had to explain a bunch of things (There will be more later).  
  
Review!!! XoXo 


	3. Crying The Night Away

Disclaimer-Yet again I own nothing!  
  
________________  
  
Chapter Three- Crying The Night Away  
  
_______________  
Harry and Summer sat in the family room waiting. She was now half an hour late. Summer secretly smiled.  
She hadn't met her yet or even saw her for that matter but she knew that she didn't like her. Summer's smile turned into a frown when Lisa walked into the room.  
"Master Potter, Lady Marie has arrived" They both stood as she walked in, or more like Harry stood and pulled Summer up just as she entered.  
"Marie" Harry exclaimed smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Marie this is Summer, Summer this is Marie"  
"Hi" Summer said bluntly  
"Summer, what a pleasure" Marie smiled.  
"Wish I could say the same" Summer retorted back, just before Harry hit her in the arm and giving her a look that clearly said 'Cut the Crap.'  
This was going to be some dinner.  
  
______________  
  
After they recovered from their laughing fit, Hermione filled them all the way in.  
"John said they loved them" John was Hermiones Editor "It gets even better though, they're going to publish them all right, and you know what's going to become of them after that?" Everyone leaned forward to listen.  
"There using them in an England school for first years on up to forth" Hermione beamed when she was finished.  
"Really?" Winter asked  
"Yup"  
Winter screamed and gave her mum the biggest hug possible. While Ginny and Tori looked on with huge smiles.  
"We better get home Tori, big day tomorrow. Jesse wants me there at five for a fitting" Ginny explained to everyone.  
"Bye guys and way to go Aunt Herm. Your going to be even more famous." Hermione smiled at Tori.  
"Not fair, you got the good one" Hermione yelled to their retreating backs, as they crossed to their yards.  
"Mum!" Winter exclaimed playfully, as if it really hurt her feelings. She even went as far as pretending to wipe tears away.   
Hermione only laughed and said "Come on silly we have to get in, I've got to meet John in the morning." Hermione stopped walking to the house and turned around "Wanna come? We are just going to breakfast and going over last minute things" Winter smiled and nodded before jumping up and linking arms with her mum as they walked in the house.  
  
_______________  
  
The two Potters and Marie were sitting nicely at the table enjoying their meal.  
"So Summer, your dad tells me that you already know how to ride" Marie was trying to make Summer like her in the least bit.   
"Yeah, but that's not all I can do" Harry smiled a little, at least his daughter was trying a little. He looked at Marie and smiled before he started eating again.  
"What else can you do?" Marie asked with raised eyebrows trying to be interested.  
"Well, I can read minds" At this Harry even lifted his eyebrows, as Summer went on.  
"Want me to read yours?"   
Marie nodded and smiled as she put her fork down. "Yes"   
"Great" Summer exclaimed clapping her hands together and sitting up straighter in her chair.  
All the while Harry looked sick as he tried to calm his nerves by drinking some water. Along with repeating in his head 'Please, nothing stupid Summer'  
Summer closed her eyes and made several different coughing noises before she reopened them smiling even bigger.  
"I am sorry Marie, I couldn't find a thing in your head. Are you sure your alive?" Summer blurted out.  
Marie looked taken back and Harry started coughing from nearly choking on his water.  
The rest of dinner went fast, no one tried to make a conversation after Summer's lovely mind reading.   
When dinner was over Summer stood up and smiled.  
"Nice meeting you.....Mandy" she started out to the kitchen but not before Marie tried to correct her.  
"Marie" She tried to explain.  
"No silly" Summer said turning around. "My name isn't Marie, it's Summer. I would really check her dad. I don't think she has any brains." She smiled once more and skipped to her room.  
Marie was looking around a little shocked while Harry put his head in his hands. Summer had hit again.  
  
__________________  
  
"Mum, can I ask you something?"  
Ginny smiled "Of course dear, what is it?"  
The question was something Ginny wasn't prepared to answer.  
"Would you get mad if I was to say, I wanted to met my dad?" Tori asked.  
  
_______________________  
  
Hermione came into Winters room to tell her good night and found that she was crying.  
"What's wrong dear?" Hermione asked sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her as she cried.  
"I don't know, I'm not sad, but it's as if half of me is. I can't help but cry" Winter sniffed and Hermione's eyes widen.  
"Its okay, we all feel that way some time or another" Hermione said trying to remain calm.  
"Winter, I am going to talk to Ginny, about some grown up things. Why don't you give Tori a call" Winter sniffed again and nodded.  
_________________  
  
Summer was sitting in her window again. It was her comfort place and she was crying her eyes out. Summer wasn't the nicest person in the world. You could ask anyone, everyone said its because she had her own way of doing things and she wouldn't listen to no one else. Except one person, her father, the one person who just yelled at her. He had never yelled like that before.  
  
*Flash Back*  
Summer was smiling so wide she felt her cheeks hurt. She started giggling like a little kid till the door to her room came flying open.  
"SUMMER" she jumped clear off her bed.  
"Yes, daddy?" She knew it was a cheap way to go but, she needed all the extra sucking up she could get.  
"Don't, yes daddy me. How could you be so mean to my guest?" Harry yelled. While Summer dropped her head in shame.  
"I have never in my day, been more embarrassed then I was a few minutes ago."   
"I am sorry daddy" Summer was now crying a little.  
"No, your aren't. Your happy! You are glad she doesn't want to see me again. I never would have thought that of you, to be so rude. Thanks Summer" Harry finished and slowly walked to the door shaking his head.  
*End of Flash-Back*  
  
Summer shut her eyes tightly holding as many tears back as she could while she was thinking of everything. She was soon brought out of her train of thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, followed by a small voice going, "Summer?"  
"Over here Lisa" Summer started wiping her eyes with her sleeve.  
Lisa sat down next to her and pulled her in a hug while Summer cried more. It was one of those times when Lisa's sometimes out dated mother-ness took over.  
"Its okay, He's just blowing steam. Its a blow to his ego by getting dumped" Lisa tried to joke.  
Summer looked up. "I didn't really mean it. I really want a Mum. It's just, I can't help it sometimes. Life's unfair."  
"Yes, dear its not fair." Lisa rocked Summer till she fell asleep.  
  
________________   
  
Harry was sitting in his window. He would never tell Summer she got her comforting window-ness from him.  
He was looking out into the sky that was now getting a little dark.  
His life went down hill ever since they left. 'Why?' Harry thought as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
_______________  
  
Hermione and Ginny weren't getting off any better.  
"I don't know what to do" Hermione sniffed.  
"You are going to have to tell her sometime" Ginny said   
"When's the right time to tell your daughter she has a twin living with ... with her father she hasn't ever seen."  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders."I don't know Hermione, but she is going to freak either way"  
Hermione nodded and then for the first time noticed that Ginny had been crying.  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
Ginny looked up from her lap and leaned back in the hammock.  
"Tori, she wants to meet her dad."  
"Draco?" Hermione whispered.  
Ginny nodded again and replied "I mean, didn't I love her enough? Why would she want to meet him? I mean, sure he sends nice things on her birthday and on holidays, but I'm the one she comes to when she is sick or when she is upset. What has Draco ever done for her?" Ginny gave a sob and Hermione got off her hammock to comfort Ginny.  
"She couldn't have had a more loving mother" Hermione smiled through her own tears. Ginny looked up and Hermione went on. "Maybe it's time we face the facts that we can't hide forever."  
  
______________  
  
"Mum really flipped" Tori said over the phone, sounding really sad to Winter. She was glad her parents allowed them to have phones, so they could call each other instead of using the fireplace. This they could use in their rooms, unlike the fireplace.  
"I still can't believe you asked. I don't think I will ever have the guts to do it." Winter said sighing.  
"Yeah well, it wasn't fun. Mum thinks she didn't love me enough" Winter giggled and then quickly apologized.  
"Sorry Tori, it's just that I can see Aunt Ginny freaking out about that. You know, saying a whole bunch of things that aren't true."  
"Well, Winter, I am going to bed. I have a huge day tomorrow."  
"Yeah me too. Night"  
"Night"  
  
___________  
  
A/N-Hey everyone Thanks for reviewing! I will most likely be able to do my, updates more towards the end of the week. Its the only time my Beta Reader (Arcaddian) can beta read for me. I promise this is going to get better. It just takes forever to fill in on the past and stuff.  
Review and let me know what you think!!! XoXo 


	4. Running Away Letters

Disclaimer-Again I own nothing!!  
  
_____________  
  
Chapter Four- Running Away Letters  
  
____________  
  
Hermione had sometime in the middle of the night fell asleep. Her sweet dream she was having didn't last long she was awoken by someone screaming her name.  
She sat up as quick as she could looking for the person calling her.   
It was Ginny she was screaming for her to open up the door.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked after she finally got the door to open.  
Ginny said nothing but, instead shoved a piece of paper into her face. That read.  
Mum,  
I really don't want you to be mad at me. I could never live knowing that you were.  
Mum don't freak out but, I have left to go find my father. I just have to meet him. This may be my only chance before school.(Got my letter last night)   
Love you bunches,  
Tori  
  
___________  
Summer had woken up before the sun had even came up, and was greeted by an owl, that had delivered her a letter. Not just any letter but her Hogwarts letter.  
Putting aside everything that had happened last night she raced down the stairs to show her father.  
Even though he had yelled at her last night she knew he would be proud.  
  
Summer was racing down the last three steps when Lisa came around the corner with a basket full of dirty clothes. It took less than five seconds before they crashed into one another.  
  
"Lisa are you all right?" Summer asked pulling herself off the ground and helping Lisa pick up the mess.  
  
"Yes, I am okay. Why were you running?"  
  
Summer stopped and smiled, showing Lisa the letter she had received.  
Lisa smiled   
"Your father and mother are going to be proud" Summer stopped smiling and looked at Lisa like she had two heads. "You mean my father, Lisa I don't have a mother" Lisa frowned.  
"I am sorry my dear" Summer forced a smile and left.  
  
Once she was out of sight Lisa let out the breath she had been holding. Lisa had been at the Potters long before Summer was born. She knew the promise she had made to Mr. and Mrs. Potter almost eleven years ago. Of course she never promised not to get Summer interested in wanting to know about her mum she only said she wouldn't flat out tell her.  
  
__________  
  
Draco rolled over in his bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. Last night he had went out to the bar with Ron and Padma. They were drinking to their twelfth year anniversary. Needless to say Draco had much more than he could handle and was paying for it with a nice hang over this morning.  
  
Draco finally pulled himself up and out of bed, but not before cursing and promising never to drink again.  
Once he got back from his mad dash to the bathroom, he walked down stairs to find that he had a letter.  
  
Picking it up he began to read.  
  
Mr Malfoy, Dad, Draco?,  
I know we have never really talked about meeting but I just have to see you before I go to Hogwarts.  
You see last night I sort of ran away. When you get this, I will probably be long on my way there.  
If you want to see me could you meet me at the airport at noon?  
I hope to see you there.  
Tori.  
  
Draco fell into a chair at the kitchen table and reread the letter several times before grabbing his shoes and heading out the door smiling.  
  
_________  
Winter had awaken to Hermione and Ginny talking outside her room. Sitting up she yawned and attempted to get up out of bed. It didn't work very well. The covers were too tangled and she started to fall, trying to grab her end table to steady herself. Again it didn't work, in the end she fall flat on her butt.  
"Ow" Winter whispered as she started taking the cover off her legs.  
  
Something on the floor caught her eye though. 'Must have come off my table when I fell' she thought.  
Two letters were there on the floor in front of her. She began to read them.  
  
Winter,  
  
Wow! I am not too sure how to start this but, um..you see I have left to find my dad.  
  
'What?' Winter mouthed.  
  
Yeah I know your probably going 'What?' am I right?  
  
'Yes,' Winter mouthed again.  
  
Of course I am right.  
  
Winter almost dropped the paper.   
  
Well you see, mum said he lived in England and he even told me once that, that's where he lived.  
So I'm going to try my luck and see him.  
  
'Could have asked me to come' Winter thought.  
  
Don't get mad at me for not asking you to come. Its just something I have to do on my own.  
  
Winter made a mental note that the next time she saw Tori she was going to ask her how she knew exactly what she was going to say. Of course 'being your best friend for almost eleven years' Wasn't a good excuse.  
  
So wish me luck.  
  
'Luck' She muttered.  
  
I'm going to face England.  
  
'Lucky' She added.  
  
I'm not lucky it's just something I have to do.  
  
That did it. Winter dropped the letter. Not before seeing written at the bottom 'Your best friend Tori'  
She was good.   
  
Its took a full minute before it sunk in. Tori, England, what is she crazy? She sighed a heavy sigh. She started to get off the floor and make a dash to the living room to talk this out with her mum and Ginny, but the second letter made her stay a second longer.  
Printed on the letter in small writing said 'Hogwarts'  
If it wasn't for Tori this would almost make her smile. Grabbing it too she ran out the room.  
  
___________  
  
Harry's morning wasn't any better than the rest. He too fell out of bed due to the fact the door to his room came flying open. Reaching for his wand to prepare an attack with only one eye open there was a shriek followed by this "Dad what were you going to do? Hex me?"  
Harry opened his other eye and climbed back into bed.  
"What time is it Sum?"  
  
"Its almost noon dad"  
  
Harry pulled the covers over his head acting like he wasn't at all interested in Summer's presence in the room.  
  
Summer walked over to his bed and whispered "Dad?"  
  
Harry grunted and rolled over. This made Summer want to bother him even more.  
  
Slowly climbing on the bed, she heard what sounded like soft snoring.  
  
"Dad?" She tried again, it didn't help the snoring along because it became louder.  
  
Pulling back the covers that were covering Harry's face she tried again.  
  
"Dad are you up?"  
  
There was a grunt for her answer.  
  
Summer brought her hand to her dad's face and pulled his eyelids open, and softly laughed at the sight.  
She was so into the laughing she had to stop bothering him and recompose her self. When she opened her eyes to try it again, there were two green ones looking back at her.  
"AH" She screamed only causing Harry to laugh even more.  
"Serves you right, bothering your old dad while he was sleeping. You should be ashamed." He teased.  
"Your not old dad. I only wanted to show you something" She pulled the letter out for him to see.  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
Summer smiled and nodded.  
  
"I am SO proud of you" Summer smiled even bigger.  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
___________  
A/N-Well there you have it chapter Four. Hope you all liked it!  
Next Chapter will be better by far. Review please!  
  
XoXo 


	5. Dead Faint

Disclaimer-Nope not mine!  
  
_________  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- Dead Faint  
  
  
  
_________  
  
  
  
Once Winter had walked into the living room Ginny  
  
and Hermione exchanged   
  
glances of worry.  
  
  
  
"I know" she stated looking at the both of them.  
  
When neither said anything   
  
Winter sighed exasperated "Well what are we going to  
  
do about it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was times like this that Hermione saw Harry in  
  
her, the way she would try   
  
and fix everything,the way her green eyes would  
  
sparkle when she is excited,   
  
or darken when she is scared or sad. Not to mention,  
  
the blackest hair   
  
Hermione had ever seen.  
  
  
  
Winter threw her hands in the air "People, People,  
  
work with me here. Come on   
  
get up! We have to go to England."  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ginny jumped up not pressing their luck  
  
with the pre-teens   
  
temper.  
  
  
  
"Guess we are going home huh?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
She looked down and   
  
added "I'm going to need a drink"  
  
  
  
"Mum!" Winter exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you and aunt Gin are going on  
  
about but, I'm not letting   
  
either of you drink. Come on, pack" Winter hissed,  
  
and then started up to her   
  
room.  
  
  
  
"Oh and mum, this came for me. It's from Hogwarts."  
  
Handing Hermione the letter   
  
she started up to her room to pack a few things.  
  
  
  
Hermione just looked at Ginny with a blank face.  
  
  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco walked around the whole place, before sitting  
  
down nervously . Then   
  
standing up again, running a hand though his hair,  
  
he  
  
sighed and started walking back and forth again.  
  
  
  
He did this for about ten minutes, until a hand  
  
touched his shoulder. Jumping   
  
up he held in his scream. Turning around he found no  
  
one other then Pansy   
  
Parkinson.  
  
  
  
"Draco?"  
  
  
  
Draco stood mouth open "Pansy? What in the earth are  
  
you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"I could ask you the same" She smiled. Pansy and  
  
Draco had dated on and off   
  
in school for a short while untill Ginny found her  
  
way into Draco's life and   
  
Pansy moved on.  
  
  
  
"Waiting for someone" He told her acting or trying  
  
to act cool.  
  
  
  
"Me too" She smiled again and then added "My  
  
boyfriend. He's a muggle."  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting for my daughter" Draco smiled for the  
  
first time. It felt good   
  
but weird to say that.  
  
  
  
"Daughter?" Pansy asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, she is coming to see me."  
  
  
  
Pansy was about to say something but, instead just  
  
looked over his shoulder.  
  
Draco turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
There standing was a   
  
girl, holding a red book bag in one hand, and a  
  
ticket in the other.  
  
swallowing hard Draco asked "Tori?"  
  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer and Harry had decieded to go to Ron and  
  
Padma's for the afternoon.  
  
Summer was excited to see Brent again, and catch him  
  
up on everything that's   
  
been going on. Including her Hogwarts letter.  
  
  
  
Once at the house Summer knocked.  
  
When Brent opened the door it was like a family  
  
gathering, not only had Harry   
  
and Summer came to vist but, the whole Weasley clan  
  
was there also it seemed.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gushing over the fact  
  
Brent  
  
had received his letter, along with Percy who came  
  
to vist with his step son  
  
Zack.  
  
His wife of five years was standing talking to Padma  
  
both eaqually showing   
  
that they were expecting.   
  
Percy married Cho Chang after she split it off with  
  
her boyfriend around the   
  
same time Harry and Hermione broke it off.  
  
She was alone in the world with a seventh month old  
  
baby and Percy just   
  
happened to be in the same place at the same  
  
time. Five years later they were   
  
married.  
  
Zack and Percy may not be blood related but, you  
  
couldn't tell that by   
  
looking at them. Zack inherrited all of his mothers  
  
looks, with out growing   
  
up with his real father his personality took after  
  
Percy a lot.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Summer!" Was heard through out the whole  
  
house. Hugs and kisses were   
  
given. Brent even had to pull his grandmother off  
  
Summer once.  
  
  
  
Ron announced that they all were going to Diagon  
  
Alley  
  
and Harry and Summer   
  
were welcome to join them. Harry smiled and said  
  
they would love to join   
  
them. Before they knew it, everyone was flooing to  
  
Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione apperated taking Winters hand as  
  
they went.  
  
Landing with a THUD they started dusting themselves  
  
off.  
  
"Sorry Winter, I'm a little rusty on long distance  
  
Apperating."  
  
"Its okay" She said before looking around.  
  
  
  
They were standing outside the air port in England.  
  
  
  
"Well how about we wait here and Ginny you can go  
  
see if Tori is here"  
  
She nodded and went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she isn't here?" She asked the  
  
lady  
  
at the counter.  
  
"She isn't here"She said for the third time.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me" Ginny turned at the voice.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"Yes it's me. Who are you looking for?"  
  
  
  
Hermione and Winter were sitting on the bench when  
  
Ginny came running out.  
  
"He came" Was all she said.  
  
"Who came?" Hermione asked calmly.  
  
"Draco he came to see her. All this time, I thought  
  
he didnt want anything to   
  
do with her. I didnt want her to get hurt like I  
  
did. I..I..I'm such a bad   
  
mother I should have brought her here myself,  
  
instead of making her run   
  
away."  
  
Ginny was sobbing now and Hermione was trying to  
  
calm her.  
  
  
  
"Your not a bad mother at all. Wait, how did you  
  
find  
  
out he came?"Hermione   
  
asked.  
  
  
  
"Pansy was there, and she talked to them and told  
  
me" Ginny sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Did she know where they were going?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Diagon Alley"  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Draco and Tori were walking like nothing happened. It was scary how close of a bond they had in just a couple of hours.  
  
Walking and talking while drinking butter beer, they found themselves on the outside of a book store  
  
with a display case and a sign reading,  
  
Just in Hogwarts books.  
  
Required for 1st - 4th years.  
  
Draco and Tori both picked up a book.  
  
'Living In Danger Volume One: By Hermione Granger.'  
  
Tori looked up at Draco.  
  
"Thats my aunt, well not my real aunt" She tried explaining.  
  
"I know what you mean"He said and smiled.   
  
She smiled back and glanced at the book again.   
  
"This is so cool" Tori giggled "I have to buy it, I'll only be a minute"  
  
Draco nodded as she ran in the store while he waited by the door.  
  
"Malfoy?" Draco turned to look at the person.  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter himself" Harry and Draco shook hands the 'manly way'.  
  
"Wow your growing up Summer" Draco said smiling.  
  
It had been months since Draco and Harry had seen each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh well, Miss Potter here just had to come and see the new books" Hary said and gestured to the display case.  
  
Draco looked alarmed. "You don't want to look at these Summer"  
  
"Yes, I do" she said and took one.  
  
"Living in Danger by, Hermione Granger" She read.  
  
Harry looked pale but Summer didn't take notice.  
  
"She is my aunt you know, well sort of" Came a voice.  
  
Draco panicked a little before introducing her.  
  
"I would like you to meet my daughter Tori" Placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I didnt know you had a kid Draco"  
  
_______________  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Winter had just arrived at Diagon Alley from a taxi.  
  
"Wow" Winter commented.  
  
"It hasnt changed a bit, eh?" Hermione said.  
  
"Not a bit, well come on then"  
  
Ginny led the way through the crowds, not an easy task. People were everywhere.  
  
You would be stepped on if you stopped for any reason.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione is that him?" Ginny pointed ahead at someone.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No Ginny, that's someone else."  
  
"What does he look like?" Winter asked.  
  
"Look for long blonde hair, can't miss him he's tall" Hermione repiled.  
  
Winter nodded and continued looking for him.  
  
_______________  
  
Tori walked up from behind Draco "I came to vist him" She smiled but stopped when she saw Summer.  
  
"Wow you look just like aunt Hermione when she was younger"Tori commented.  
  
"Really? I look like a famous author?" Summer was getting giggly.  
  
Draco and Harry were in panic mode, one wrong word could mess up everything.  
  
"I think we should go" Harry said before Summer and Tori could talk anymore, but unluckly enough for him Tori had just noticed his eyes"  
  
"Wow" She said again. "Your eyes look lik-" Draco stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"We have to go" Harry said and then added "right now!"  
  
Grabbing Summer's arm he turned to leave, but it was cut short by Tori yelling "Winter?"  
  
Draco, Harry, and Summer turned in the direction Tori yelled, and came face to face with Hermione, Ginny and Winter.  
  
Hermione and Harry locked eyes, while the kids looked on. Draco and Ginny were in about the same state of shock. It was tension and uneasy like no other situation that they had been inexcept for one other.  
  
Harry was the first to find his voice "Hermione?"  
  
He never did get his answer, Hermione fell into a dead faint. 


	6. Mrs Potter or Ms Granger?

Disclaimer- Nothing's mine..not a thing.  
  
________________  
  
Chapter Six- Mrs. Potter or Ms. Granger?  
  
_______________  
  
Winter's arms encircled her mothers waist, trying to slow down her fall.  
  
It only caused her to fall along with her.  
  
"Aunt Herm" Tori screeched as she fell to her knees along with Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, can you hear us?" Ginny asked leaning over her.  
  
The whole thing was begining to draw a lot of attention to the group.  
  
It only took two seconds before the Weasley clan had found them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked making his way to the group where he could make out Draco and Harry's figures over the rest. Being six two had its advantages.  
  
The group that was standing wasn't saying anything when Ron finally pushed through the last of the people.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron screamed and smiled, totally dismissing what was going on.  
  
That only started the rest of the Weasleys to scream and deman hugs.  
  
"I'll tell you everything later, just help us get Hermione up" Ginny said, causing them once again to focus their attention to the women laying in the street.  
  
"So it's true then? Hermione Granger has come back to England?" Some one in the mass of people yelled.  
  
When everyone turned their attention to the voice it surprized them to find there were reporters everywhere.  
  
The Weasleys were helping Ginny and Winter get Hermione out of the mess of people, trying their best to ignore the press.  
  
"Miss, could we have you confirm for us that Hermione and Harry Potter are expecting a child?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron pick her up , lets get out of here" Ginny yelled, and Ron obeyed.  
  
With Hermione in his arms, Ron started walking out of the crowd, with Molly leading the way pushing people, if need be.  
  
Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"Come on" He said. Harry didn't move, he was still wearing the same expression on his face and it was starting to scare Summer even more.  
  
First she was told she looked like a famous author, then she saw the famous author. Then her dad knew her, she faints, then he goes white as a ghost. People form around them, then reporters are asking if her dad and this lady were having a child. What was going on?  
  
Some how though Draco got them to move. Summer and Harry along with Tori who attached herself to his side when the reporters started shoving mics in their faces.  
  
_____________  
  
If you were to ask any of them, none of them would probably know how they ended up at the Potters Mansion, but they did.  
  
"Harry open the door or I'm going to drop her" Ron yelled, just as the door opened.  
  
Lisa was standing there smiling as she held the door open for them, her smile didn't last long for she soon saw Hermione.  
  
"What happened to the misses" She asked   
  
"Fainted" Came someones reponse.  
  
Once she was laid down on the couch, Winter took her side and Lisa started looking her over.  
  
The Weasleys turned to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Were going to the burrow, we hope to see all of you later" Ms. Weasley said, clearly seeing that everyone needed to talk, so her reunion with Ginny would have to wait.  
  
Once they were gone Draco once again spoke "Ginny how about you, me and Tori go to my place. I think we really need to talk" Ginny looked at Draco and Tori before nodding.  
  
"Wait aunt Ginny, you can't leave us here" She guestered to her mother and herself.  
  
'That's right' Ginny thought, 'Poor girl doesn't even know that's her father'  
  
"You will be fine, I promise" Ginny hurried out the door, as Hermione started to wake.  
  
"Mum?" Winter asked "You awake?"  
  
Hermione groaned for Winter's answer.  
  
Harry and Summer stood back watching. Summer was in a daze from what was all going on and Harry was totally shocked.  
  
'What were they even doing here,' Harry thought.  
  
Snapping him out of his state of shock was Hermione, who had fully awoken and was now sitting up with the help of Winter.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked out loud.  
  
"Potter Manor, Mrs. Potter" Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Lisa" Harry hissed.  
  
"Mrs. Potter?" Summer and Winter questioned at the same time.  
  
Hermione grabbed at her head, and Harry just sat in a chair holding his head in hands.  
  
"Ms. Granger" She corrected laying back down. Harry however shot up.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Harry sneered. "And do you care to enlighten me just how that came to be?"  
  
Lisa who was still standing there, thought this to be her time to leave.  
  
Slowly shutting the door as to not draw attention to herself she exited with a smile.  
  
_____________  
  
Sitting at the round kitchen table in Draco's house, sat Ginny, Tori, and Draco.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" Draco asked. They had been in silence for going on five mintutes and it was starting to get to him.  
  
"Well you could start with how, this came to be. I mean how did I end up with mum?" Tori asked.  
  
"Well it started with me wanting to get married and your father wasn't ready" Ginny started and then Draco picked it up.  
  
"We were young, and I was stupid, so we were on a border line with our relationship after that"  
  
Ginny looked up and met eyes with Draco, he signalled for her to go on.  
  
"As I'm sure you will hear, somethings happened one night. Tempers were on edge and somethings happened that should not have. Aunt Hermione and Harry Potter split up their kids" Pausing for her reaction.  
  
"Kids?" Tori asked looking back and forth.  
  
"Yes, kids. Twins really. Hermione took Winter and Harry kept Summer, the girl you saw in Diagon Alley today" Draco said. "The girl who looked just like Hermione."  
  
"Anyways, that night was suposed to be a nice family and friend gathering, it was anything but nice. I was staying with the Potter's at the time. Well, when I heard Hermione was leaving I thought I could start over, and be a good friend to your mother at the same time. So I took you and left with her and Winter." Ginny summed up.  
  
All three were blinking back tears.  
  
"It wasn't easy on either of us Tori you have to know that. Once things were settled, we were to scared to mess things up again." Draco told Tori who was failing to hold back her tears .  
  
________________  
  
"Well?" Harry edged on.  
  
"I thought it would be best if I used Granger instead of-" Hermione didn't get to finish.  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about, it's still Potter and you know it" Harry and Hermione were now back to there old selves.  
  
"Mum what's going on?" Winter asked.  
  
"Yeah dad what's going on?" Summer joined in.  
  
"We should tell them" Hermione said.  
  
"Are you sure because this is really going to shock them, and I don't know if they are ready"  
  
"Harry, I think they have been ready, we weren't"  
  
Both girls looked at each other with confusion.  
  
"Girls, what we are about to say is going to come as a shock, so please let us finish before you never want to speak to us again." Harry said calmy.  
  
That only made the girls more uneasy.  
  
"Harry maybe you should start" Harry only nodded.  
  
(I really was going to leave it here, but since I couldn't update for a while I thought I would make it up too you with a longer chapter)  
  
___________  
  
"Well Tori, would you like to ask anything or have us explain anything else?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"I would like to know one thing"   
  
"What's that baby?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What's going to happen now?"   
  
Draco and Ginny looked back and forth.  
  
"Well, what do you want to happen?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"I want to be able to see you both, if that's okay with both of you"  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out" Draco answered.  
  
__________  
  
Once Hermione and Harry had finished their tale about how things had become,  
  
Summer and Winter looked at each other, what in the world, they were twins?  
  
They really did have a mother and father...this was too much.  
  
Summer jumped and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I would like to go home mum" Winter said. Standing up.  
  
Hermione slowly stood.  
  
"Winter I am really sorry about this, we should have told you"  
  
"Mum please, just take me home" Winter stood and started to show herself out.  
  
"I-" Hermione started.  
  
"We will talk" Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and went after Winter, as Harry turned to go up the stairs to talk to Summer.  
  
______________  
  
When Hermione had finally found her way to the front door she grabbed her bag she had saw sitting by it.  
  
Opening the door she stepped outside and looked up at the sky. Great it was going to rain, how fitting.  
  
Looking around she saw Winter but she wasn't alone, Ginny was standing there.  
  
Slowly walking up to the two, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Hi" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Hey" Hermione repiled "Where's Tori?"  
  
"With her dad" Ginny smiled.  
  
"They hit it off pretty good then?" Winter asked.  
  
"Yes. You won't believe what they are doing now"  
  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Shopping for her new bedroom" Ginny's smile got even bigger. "Oh, and after that they are going to show her off to all his friends" Still smiling Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am glad their getting along" Hermione's voice was almost cracking from tears wanting to spill.  
  
"Me too. We should get going" Hermione nodded.  
  
"How about we spend sometime at the burrow? I know mum won't mind, and it's about to rain so this way we wont have to look around town for some place to sleep." Ginny said.  
  
"That would be great"  
  
"Okay then meet you there" Ginny apperated.  
  
"Winter before we go, you have to know I really never meant to hurt you." Hermione was now crying.  
  
"I know mum, I know" Winter gave Hermione a hug as Hermione apperated them two.  
  
______________  
  
Summer was sitting in her window seat looking at Hermione and Winter from above.  
  
"So she is my mum?" Summer asked quietly to Harry, as he came into the room.  
  
"Yeah" He said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I look a lot like her" Summer looked back out the window  
  
"You do" He agreed  
  
"And the girl, is my twin?"  
  
"Yes" He repiled walking up behind her, looking out the window.  
  
"She looks a lot like you"  
  
Harry turned his head and there was a smile, small but there on his face none the less."Yeah she does." He said back to her before he went back to looking out the window with Summer.   
  
__________________________________  
  
A/N- I know it took a long time for me to post this but I had family down and such. So it was hard for me.  
  
I did make it a little longer than my other chapters.  
  
I am sorry if it was a bad chaper..I wasn't to pleased with it myself.  
  
On the brighter side, now that they have met and that's out of the way, I can now write more on   
  
them getting to know each other again. So stay with me. XoXo  
  
Kathrine- Winter looks like Harry, hair wise and eye color and Summer looks like Hermione when she was younger, hair color and eyes .Hoped that helped some. 


	7. The Burrow

Disclaimer-Nothings mine.  
  
____________  
  
Chapter Seven- The Burrow  
  
____________  
  
  
  
"Mum?...Anyone?" Ginny's voice filled the house.  
  
It sounded like thunder, all the feet were running  
  
to meet Ginny's voice.  
  
She turned and looked at Hermione with a vague  
  
expression.  
  
Soon all three were pulled together for a group  
  
hug.  
  
  
  
"Ginny don't you ever leave again" Ginny's mum said,  
  
as she pulled her into   
  
her own hug.  
  
"I won't mum" Ginny smiled.  
  
Soon Winter had been introduced to everyone. They  
  
were more than happy to   
  
have the three staying there, with all their kids  
  
gone, it got terrible lonely   
  
there.  
  
  
  
"Lets have dinner, shall we?" Arthur Weasley's voice  
  
sounded.  
  
"Yeahs" and "Sures" Followed.  
  
_______  
  
  
  
The Potter Manor was less happier when it came  
  
dinner time.  
  
There was no new girlfiriend to meet, the press had  
  
left , and all that   
  
remained was quiteness.  
  
"Dad" Summer's voice spoke up over dinner, it was  
  
meager and timid.  
  
Like she wasn't quite sure she should ask.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Um...well, you see I was wondering if I could, talk  
  
to mum, er I mean   
  
Hermione, Ms. Granger?" It came out rushed and loud, opposite as when she had first   
  
started.  
  
Harry's face softened, "She is your mother,  
  
therefore  
  
you should call her mum"  
  
  
  
Summer smiled a little and Harry went on. "I was  
  
planning on contacting her   
  
tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
"They're probally going to the burrow" Summer  
  
blurted  
  
out.  
  
Harry thought for a second, "Your probably right"  
  
"So we will go there first thing in the morning  
  
then" Summer smiled, and   
  
stood, leaving before Harry could say another word.  
  
  
  
___________  
  
  
  
"Is there anything you want to ask?" Hermione  
  
questioned Winter.  
  
They were sitting indian style on a bed in Ron's old  
  
room.  
  
  
  
Winter thought for a mintute. There were so many  
  
things, where should she start?  
  
  
  
"How about the whole big deal about you being  
  
called Mrs. Potter. I mean all   
  
you two really told us was we were twins, that were  
  
taken apart not to long   
  
after birth."  
  
Hermione smiled in her motherly way.  
  
"Oh that. Well you see, legally we are still  
  
married."  
  
  
  
"Still married?"  
  
"Yes, you see we never got a divorce"  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
Draco and Tori were standing doing dishes the  
  
muggle way after dinner.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking we could paint the room purple. What  
  
do you think?" Tori   
  
asked.  
  
  
  
"Sounds great kiddo." Draco replied as he passed  
  
Tori  
  
a cup to rinse.   
  
Tori rinsed it and set it in the drainer. Draco  
  
looked at the bubbles in the   
  
sink and back to Tori again.  
  
As an idea formed in his mind, Draco picked up a  
  
handful of bubbles.  
  
  
  
"Tori?" He called sweetly.   
  
"Hm..?" She asked looking up. Big mistake! For a  
  
handful  
  
of bubbles ended up in   
  
her face.  
  
  
  
Tori didn't scream but merily looked up and smiled.  
  
Spitting some soap out of her   
  
mouth she grabbed her own handful and mashed it into  
  
Dracos hair. Pretty soon   
  
a soap war had broke out.  
  
__________  
  
That night everyone went to bed with thoughts  
  
running through their minds.   
  
They could only hope that tomorrow would be better.  
  
  
  
__________  
  
Summer's eye was barely cracked open when her body jumped out of the bed and   
  
ran into her Fathers room.  
  
  
  
"DAD! GET UP!" She screamed slamming the door open.  
  
  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
  
  
"Dad, come on we have been through this all before.  
  
Put the wand down." She   
  
laughed.   
  
"Summer?" Harry questioned reaching for his glasses.  
  
She nodded. "You have got to stop waking me up like  
  
this"  
  
She giggled some like the little girl she was.  
  
  
  
"Dad come on get dressed we have got to go the  
  
burrow."  
  
  
  
Harry mumbled something and threw his hand in the  
  
air, as he started back for   
  
the bed.   
  
"No dad now!" Summer said grabbing his arm and  
  
keeping him from getting back   
  
to the bed he so longed for.  
  
  
  
Sighing he finally gave in. "Alright fine I am up."  
  
__________  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, she had  
  
fallen asleep on the end of   
  
Winter's bed. They had stayed up way into the night  
  
talking, about life and   
  
changes and just about everything. Till their bodies  
  
took over and collapsed from   
  
exhaustion.   
  
Closing her eyes she sighed, morning had come and  
  
that meant getting up and   
  
facing a new day. With everything that had taken  
  
place she wasn't too sure what   
  
was going to happen, but she could only live one day  
  
at a time.  
  
Ever so slowly she rose from the bed and started to  
  
dress for the day. Winter   
  
had long gone and by the sounds of it everyone was  
  
outside.  
  
About ten minutes later Hermione found her way  
  
outside. She was right,   
  
everyone was out there. The Weasley children were  
  
flying around on brooms, while the   
  
adults sat and watched.  
  
Hermione looked around in the air and there was  
  
Winter laughing and cutting   
  
up with the other children.   
  
"Morning" Came Ginny's voice from behind.  
  
"Hey Gin" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You have a good talk with Winter last night?" Ginny  
  
questioned her as   
  
Hermione pointed her wand at a rock and watched as  
  
it turned into a chair.  
  
"Yes, we did. Thanks. What about you though I never  
  
did get to ask you how   
  
your talk with Draco and Tori went?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well as you know, she is staying with Draco for  
  
now. I guess we are just going to let her go back and  
  
forth." Ginny said sitting down next to her. "Are you  
  
going to stay over here in London?" Hermione  
  
questioned her again.  
  
"I am not sure, I mean I make such good money over in  
  
the states modeling" She took a deep breath "Maybe  
  
they can transfer me over here. Do you think they  
  
would?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. Ginny, do you think you and  
  
Draco will ever get back together again?"  
  
"You know what Hermione, I don't know."  
  
Both girls looked up at the sky again watching the  
  
kids scream and laugh.  
  
"Oi, Ginny!" Ron screamed from across the yard. "Come  
  
here for a second"  
  
When Ginny had left, Hermione wasn't alone for long.  
  
"Hermione?" Came a voice from behind.  
  
There was Harry standing there with Summer at his  
  
side.  
  
"Summer was kinda hoping you two could you know talk?"  
  
Harry said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I would really like that" Hermione said as she  
  
pointed her wand at another rock and watched it turn  
  
into a chair.  
  
_________  
  
A/N-Now before you hate me it's not really a cliff  
  
hanger. There was just really no other way to end this  
  
chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out I was sick  
  
again, and then ended up on a family trip which I  
  
didn't find out about till the last minute. So here I  
  
am sitting in Tenn. Bored, visting family. Oh I  
  
wanted to let everyone know I have another story out .  
  
I just started it, it's called "Catch a Fallen Star"  
  
Summary-basicly Hermione gets turned into a boy from a  
  
wish gone wrong.  
  
Oh and one last thing, I wanted to thank everyone for  
  
reviewing you made my day!!!!  
  
__________  
  
Blue Rose -  
  
Hermione does have money, she just chose to live a  
  
life that doesn't revolve around money.  
  
Unlike Harry who chose the money. She grew up with it  
  
and he didn't. Does that help at all? 


	8. Pictures

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
_____________  
  
Chapter eight- Pictures  
  
____________  
  
Several days had past by slowly at first until a full week had gone by in a flash.  
  
Hermione and Summer talked for hours into the night about the same things she had talked with Winter about. And Winter even came into the talk several hours in.  
  
Just about some things you can only talk to a mother about. She found out that Harry and Hermione both say that it was a mistake to have not stopped the fight earler in. But she also explained sometimes grown ups do stupid stuff.  
  
In the end it was agreed that too many years had gone by. Even though Hermione and Harry weren't on the best of terms, their parents needed to talk. They had to provide a way their kids could grow up together.  
  
It was a help to them that Hogwarts would be coming up soon. But the fact that they also had Family hoildays and summers to look forward to made them have to face what was comming. They had alot to plan.  
  
So as the end of the week came, Ginny along with Hermione and the kids, had a few last min things to do.  
  
"Okay girls we have a big day" Hermione said as she took charge of the situtaition at hand.  
  
"Tori dear" Hermione said turning to the 11 year old girl.  
  
"You have everything packed for your dads??"  
  
She nodded and smiled. The girls were all in Ginnys old room, made for a good meeting spot.  
  
Tori was taking the last week of summer and staying with her Father while Ginny on the other hand was going to look for a place to stay.  
  
"and you Ginny your house shopping correct?" Hermione questioned.  
  
With another nod she moved on to Winter. Ginny was looking for a house back in London.  
  
"And Winter, your packing our things correct?"  
  
With a frown and a nod Hermione clapped her hands.  
  
"Well then lets start moving shall we?"  
  
When they were gone and the door shut Hermione fell onto the bed, Sure they had it easy but she had to talk with Harry.  
  
______________________  
  
"Okay, Okay pull yourself together old chap. Your begining to act like a small boy again, and not the man you are" Harry told himself outloud. As he checked his outfit once more in the mirror.  
  
"Looking good dad" Harry jumped  
  
"Summer do you mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at all. And dad change the tie. Remember your not "a small boy" " Summer fell on to her fathers bed in a fit of giggles.  
  
Harry shot her a look and then turned back to the matter at hand.  
  
"And whats wrong with my tie?" He was interuppeted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Excuse me Mr.Potter but you have a vistor. A Miss Hermione"  
  
______________  
  
Hermione paced back and forth in the sitting room.  
  
'Why oh why did I agree to a stupid lunch with Harry" She thought.  
  
She was wearing a simple summer dress light blue, with light purple flowers covering it and a pair of white flip flops.with her hair down and tamed. All in all she looked ready for a date and not a lunch with an old love.  
  
Sighing again she began to look around the room. It was rather large like she remembered it. Expensive looking belongings covered the room, some new, some old. But a small end table stuck in the corner with a vase of flowers on the top caught her eye.  
  
Looking around once. She walked over to it. It's then she noticed the small door and everything clicked. This was her old nightside table. It was one of the last few things they had found at her parents burt down home. And she had made a huge deal at keeping it next to her side of the bed.   
  
With another smile she pulled the door open. And several picture frames turned upside down layed inside.  
  
Her hand shook a bit as she pulled out the first.  
  
It was the day Harry asked her to marry him.   
  
"I catch him at night looking at them you know?" A voice sounded.  
  
Scaring Hermione to where she about dropped the picture frame.  
  
Hermione swalled hard and reclaimed herself.  
  
"Have you seen them?"  
  
She asked turning around and looking at Summer.  
  
She shook her hand no. And Hermione beckened her over.  
  
"This was the day he asked me to marry him" She said with a smile  
  
"Tell me about it please?"  
  
The two sat on the couches as Hermione began.  
  
-----Flash Back-----  
  
"Harry, love, where are you taking me?" She asked.  
  
His hand covered her eyes and there was a sense of excitement in the air.  
  
"It's a surprize" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She giggled as his other hand found the small of her back and led her through a door way.  
  
"Just a little more to go" He said. "Okay now opened them"  
  
Hermione gasped at the sight, they were outside by the lake. The lake held floating candles all lit and rosepetals tossed about. The sky held the last few setting colors of the sunset, purple and pink. With a low romantic music playing in the background and a picnic for 2 set out, nothing could have made it any better.  
  
Hermione turned around, "Harry it's Bea-" She stopped in mid sectence when Harry held a finger to her lips and got down on one knee.  
  
"Hermione I love you more then life it's self. I can't see myself with anyone but you, with everything behind us, would you do me the greatest honor I could ever have and marry me?"  
  
Both in tears but smiling she croaked out a "yes" before giving Harry the biggest hug ever. As flash went off, and smiling Ginny held the camera close.  
  
---End of Flash Back---  
  
Both Hermione and Summer had a far look in their eyes.  
  
"You must have the wrong guy." Summer stated after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Dad's never done anything romantic in his life." Summer said and then made a face. "I think the most romantic thing he has ever done was ..." She stopped for a minute and held a finger to her head, as if she was thinking hard. "I can't think of a single time"  
  
Hermione giggled and then got up to go to the table to put the picture back.  
  
"Um Summer were is your dad?"  
  
"Oh, he wont be here for another hour if he keeps changing." She laughed.  
  
As Hermione put the picture back she withdrew another.  
  
And gasped.  
  
"What..What is it?" Summer demaned.  
  
Hermione smiled and turned the frame to face her. There in the picture stood a bride and groom.  
  
"Our wedding day" She said.  
  
"Oh my, Look at your dress, and your hair, you were beautfull!" Summer said in awe.  
  
"You know it almost didn't happen" Hermione said.  
  
"The wedding?" Summer questioned. And Hermione nodded a yes.  
  
"What happened?" She asked again.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch again and went right into the story.  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
It was the day of the wedding and Hermione and Harry both were on end. As they apperated to their places at the chruch.  
  
Hermione was opening the door to her dressing room when a screaming Ginny came bounding out the other side of it.  
  
"OH MY I CANT BELIEVE IT HERMIONE!!" Ginny sobbed as she threw herself on to the older girl. Hermione patted her back "What is it?" she tried asking.  
  
"IT DIDN'T COME HERMIONE! IT DIDN'T COME!" she sobbed some more.  
  
"What didnt come Ginny?"  
  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST STRESS..JUST STRESS!"  
  
"Ginny! What didnt come?"  
  
"BUT THEN I STARTED THINKING YOU KNOW! AND I, OH MY GOODNESS HOW WILL I FACE MY FAMILY! HOW WILL I TELL HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!"  
  
Hermione pulled Ginny off her and kept a frim grip on her shoulders.  
  
"Now Ginny you better start talking! What is wrong?"  
  
"MY MY MY PERIOD! IT DIDN'T COME HERMIONE!" She sobbed the loudest this time.  
  
Hermione swallowed Ginny was pergant?  
  
----End----  
  
"Oh my word! What happened next?" Summer asked.  
  
And Hermione started to tell her when a voice was heard.  
  
"I pulled her off Draco." It said.  
  
"Harry I hardly think you pulled me off him" Hermione said looking at Harry and taking in a sharp breath. He was wearing a pair of nice slacks and a button up top, with the top three buttons undone.  
  
"I did too! Draco got a good black eye as well." Harry said while sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
Hermione huffed and Harry turned to Summer.."You see Hermione was getting Draco for well, you know getting Ginny" Harry cleared his throat uncomforable and began.  
  
----Flash Back----  
  
Harry was fixing his tie when the door burst open and a half dressed lady with a head full of curlers and a face mask of bright blue started demanding where a certin Draco Malfoy was.  
  
"Uh-Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said.."Where is Draco?!"  
  
"I am right here" Said Draco, as he appered out of nowhere in the room all dressed.  
  
Hermione took one look at him and her temper ran. Walking over to him she pulled one arm back making a fist and nailed him square in the eye. As he stepped back recovering she started again this time her fist made contact with his lower region.  
  
He moaned as he fell to the floor. Harry started rushing to the aid of Draco by pulling off his future wife.  
  
"Hermione whats going on?!" Harry asked.  
  
"He got Ginny pregnant" She said and then began crying.  
  
________________  
  
A/N-Ended funny, but I just wanted to get it posted. I am sorry it took so long to get it out. I have had a lot of things going on at home and such. And I plan on getting this story finished soon!  
  
So look out for new updates from both this story, and Catch A Fallen Star.Please review! XoXo 


	9. Wedding Rings

Disclaimer-I own nothing!!!  
  
________  
  
Chapter nine- Wedding Rings  
  
________  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Summer who was for the most part jumping up and down in her seat.  
  
"Oh! You got him good!"Summer declared as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Yeah, and the wedding almost didn't happen. Seems I hit him a little too hard" Hermione giggled.  
  
"But it did go on" She added. "And made for a pretty good wedding picture too" She turned the picture to Summer once again, so she could take a closer look.  
  
And in the background sure enough was some sight.  
  
Draco had Ginny pulled to him in an embrace with one arm. As the other arm held a ice pack to a bruised eye.  
  
After a few mins of nothing but sitting in silence, Summer suggested they "Go already."  
  
________  
  
Sitting at the Burrow, Winter was begining to feel left out and alone. It seemed everyone had something to do or some where to go but her. Being an only child for as long as she had been she was use to attention. So this was plain weird in her book.  
  
With the last bag packed and a heavy sigh she fell backwards onto her bed she had claimed for her stay at the Weasleys.  
  
When a knock on the door broke her trance.  
  
"Come in" She said, in a semi loud voice.  
  
She had to say she was a little shocked to find Summer standing there holding her purse in one hand and a list in the other"  
  
She smiled a small smile and said "Heard you were here alone. Thought maybe you might want to join me for some shopping. Lisa said she would take us if you want to go. I mean I know we haven't seen much of each other but we both still need a few things for school and so I thought you know maybe"  
  
Winter jumped up. "I would love to go!" She said with a huge grin.  
  
Summer returned the grin and repiled. "This is going to be fun"  
  
Winter nodded and told Mrs. Weasley where she was going with a okay from her they were off.  
  
________  
  
Ginny stood just outside a house with a frown as two little boys ran across the lawn chasing each other. She knew how much Tori wanted a baby brother or sister, And how much she wanted a dad.  
  
She manged to smile a little, atleast she found him, she thought to herself, as she walked by the children. She needed to find a house and she didn't have much time.  
  
Two houses down Ginny seen a 'for sale' sign.  
  
She was walking the old country rode in Hogsmead. Hoping that with a little luck she may find a house there.  
  
One look at the house took her breath away it was everything she ever pictured. Two stories a medium sized yard. The perfect color and everything.  
  
And then a sticker on the sign caught her eye. It read "SOLD" In big letters.  
  
Letting out a sigh of frustration she turned on her heel and started back down the road.  
  
She was just going to have to let Tori down, that she had looked and looked and she just couldn't find a house.  
  
___________  
  
Harry and Hermione were now sitting at a booth seat with a great view, deep in converstaion.  
  
"Harry I don't want to leave America. I am happy with my job and I have my own place." Hermione tried to reason. Harry wanted her to move to London so it would be easier to have the girls see each other.  
  
"But, your too far away how are they going to be able to be together at all possible times if your in a different country!" Harry reasoned back.  
  
"OH Harry we are doing it again!" Hermione exclaimed! "All we ever do is fight! It was never like that in Hogwarts."  
  
Harry bowed his head. "Well ,maybe we shouldn't have gotten married!" His head was bowed but his voice was harsh. Hermione blinked back tears as she tossed her napkin on her plate and stood up.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way. Even though, I happen to think two wonderful childern came out of it." She spat and turned and walked out.  
  
Harry felt ashamed for a moment. He had never meant to hurt her like that, that wasn't what he wanted from today.  
  
Putting enough money on the table to cover the bill, he took out after her.  
  
"Hermione wait!" He hollared through the mass of people.  
  
"I am sorry I said that back there." He said when she finally stopped and he caught up to her.  
  
"That hurt you know!" She repiled.   
  
He only nodded.  
  
________  
  
Winter and Summer were having a blast shopping with Lisa.   
  
"Hey Lisa what about this one?" She held up a black and pink hand bag.  
  
Lisa nodded and added. "It gives you a touch of your own style"  
  
Of course she would probably not have a need for it at school.  
  
"Summer what do you think?" Winter asked. She had placed a old black painters hat on her head.  
  
Summer giggled and gave her thumbs up as Lisa threw one to Summer. "Put it on and I will take your picture."  
  
Summer did as she was told and together, Winter and Summer posed with an arm thrown over the other's shoulder.  
  
Lisa sucked back a sob and the girls giggled. "Lisa, lets get some ice cream" Summer suggested.  
  
With their belongings bought they headed to get some ice cream.  
  
________  
  
Tori walked around her new room for a minute before deciding it was perfect. A nice purple.  
  
With a medium size bed in the center. A pretty normal room. But it added something having it at her fathers house. Thats right a house. He had bought one a couple weeks before Tori came. But hadn't had a chance to add anything to it. It seemed perfect when Tori came that he move there right away.  
  
And in the house is where Tori had her room.   
  
It had several rooms through out the house but hers had to be the best she decided.  
  
With it being a two story she had snagged the room on top looking out the front yard. Lovely.  
  
Tori looked out the window for a second. She seen her father pulling up a sign from the ground.  
  
And she smiled it was a for sale sign, that had a huge sticker reading 'SOLD'.  
  
He hadn't took it down until today.  
  
________  
  
Ginny returned home the same time Winter did.  
  
"Hey Aunt Ginny" Winter said placing several bags on the table and dusting the rest of the soot off of herself from the fireplace.  
  
"Hey girl" Ginny said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Winter asked. She could something was wrong by her voice.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that I didn't have much luck finding a house today." she repiled.  
  
"Don't give up I am sure you will find something." She said.  
  
Ginny nodded and then her attention turned to the bags piled on the table.  
  
"I see you went shopping, with who? I thought your mum was with Harry?"  
  
"She is. I went shopping with Summer and Lisa. Oh and I got you the best thing ever."  
  
Ginny smiled and being like a child again she started with the "Oh let me see..Let me see.."  
  
Both of them laughed and Winter handed her a bag. Her bag was small, but inside was something special.  
  
Opening the box that was found in the bag. She started crying.  
  
"It's so thoughtfull Winter."  
  
"I thought that since Tori is going off to school you may miss her alot and well. Ya know."  
  
Winter had given Ginny a necklace set. It was a broken heart that read Mother on one half and Daughter on the other.  
  
Ginny gave Winter a hug. "You girls are growing up you know."  
  
Winter rolled her eyes. "Not this again Aunt Ginny" and the both shared a small laugh.  
  
__________  
  
After Harry and Hermione's fight, they started walking home.  
  
"Well we didn't cover to much did we" Hermione joked.  
  
"I guess not." Harry said. Both of them started thinking again.  
  
"Harry I think I may have it!" Hermione declared after a good ten minutes of silence.  
  
"Got what? A plan for all this?" She nodded.  
  
"Its so simple I don't know why I didn't see it before. I mean all we had to do was give in a little each and boom there was a plan" By now they had both stopped walking.  
  
"Okay so what is it?" Harry asked getting impatient. With Hermione getting so excited it was driving him crazy he didn't know.  
  
"Well here is what we do. We both have the money, so why not build guest houses. This way on Summer vacation the other parent goes to whomevers house it is and stays."  
  
She made it seem so simple.  
  
"What about work Hermione. Thats where the whole problem came into effect before." Harry said.  
  
"Thats where we give a little."  
  
"I work out of the house when I come here. And you when you come to my house."  
  
"Hermione that sounds good and I think your on to something but I play quidditch, I can't just go off to America." Harry explained.  
  
With a sigh Hermione fell on to a near by bench with Harry in tow.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called next to her.  
  
"Ya?" Harry was talking to her but looking out at the passing people.  
  
"Do you ever regret that night?" Hermione questioned in a very small voice.  
  
Harry whispered back "yes"  
  
"Do you think we were right to have ever gotten married?" She asked again. Questions she had wanted to know for the longest time just seemed to be coming right out of her mouth.  
  
Again he just whispered. "yes"  
  
"What about the girls?" She asked.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Do you think they will ever forgive us for being so stupid and seperating them?" Hermione asked.  
  
He nodded but she was now finding she only had half his attention.  
  
"Your hair is blue" Hermione told him. And he only nodded, now she knew he wasn't listening.  
  
He was fiddling with the gold chain around his neck.  
  
"Harry I am trying to be serious here." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but I have a big problem right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That girl over there" He pointed to a girl in the crowd with a tight shirt and skirt and cloak on. Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she passed a few guys. "Is my ex girlfriend. Not to mention the publicist for my Quidditch team. And I turned her away about a two weeks before you and Winter showed up, because she wanted to get married. Ron had to open his mouth and say I was still married. So she freaked out of course and has some reporters following me for a while. I think that's how they found you here so quick. And well you see if I am not mistaken. She is looking for me to confront me. And I just really don't need this." He finally got it all out. And turned to Hermione with the chain in his hand. She looked down at it to find three gold rings.  
  
Her wedding rings. She had threw them at him the night she had left.  
  
"Remember when we were in Hogwarts, we use to play a game." Hermione slowly nodded.  
  
"When someone would try to ask me out.-"  
  
Hermione finished it up for him. "I would pretend to be dating you, so they would leave. But I also said I would never do that for you again."  
  
"Hermione please! Just one last time. I will do anything. You have to help me here!" He gushed. And extended two rings to her. "Please? I know I don't deserve it but, I am asking anyway."  
  
Hermione looked from Harry to the Rings and back.  
  
"Oh, do you owe me big time." And she slipped the rings back on her wedding finger.  
  
It was a familar feeling. Like the first time she put them on. The feeling she never wanted to let go, and she had. She watched as Harry slipped his on. "Look alive she is coming."  
  
And sure enough the girl was waving like no tomorrow and advacing on Harry and Hermione.  
  
________  
  
A/NOkay I had to end this here because if not this would have been so long its not even funny.  
  
You won't have to wait long for the next chapter. I have to take a typing class and pratice one hour a day typing. Guess what I have been typing lately. This story!   
  
I know its a bit of a cliff hanger and like you I don't like them much either but I had too. Because whats going to happen next will be about a whole chapter its self. ;)  
  
So keep a look out. And thanks so much for all my reviews. XoXo  
  
P.S If you read this story and Catch A Fallen Star. I will be updating that soon as well, the chapter is half done as we speak. 


	10. Hogwarts Game

Chapter Ten- Hogwarts Game  
  
________  
  
Hermione looked up and watched as the lady who Harry pointed out earlier came over.  
  
"Harry sweet heart! It's been forever!" She exclaimed as she approached them.  
  
Harry and Hermione both stood as she came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Jade it's been a while" Harry said. Hermione stood uncomfortable.  
  
Harry's hand slowly found Hermiones, and she had to suck in a breath. This was all to familiar for her.  
  
Jade was a very pretty lady, but to Hermione she was also a little fake.  
  
Her smile turned into a smirk as she took a look over at Hermione.  
  
"Who is she baby?" She questioned. With one eyebrow arched, arms crossed, and her foot tapping impatiently.  
  
"This is my" Harry turned to look at Hermione who seemed to jump back into the game and took over.  
  
"His wife Hermione Potter, but I am sure you already know that. You know since you have reporters following him." Hermione put on a smile. But on the inside she was dieing. It was the first time in ten years, she introduced herself as Hermione Potter to someone.  
  
Jades mouth fell open and her eyes traveled to the rings. All the while Harry was trying to reclaim his self. Hermione Potter had a ring to it. A ring that he once said he would never get tired of hearing.  
  
"Jade I really never meant to lead you on. It's just you know we had a little break. Everyone has them." Harry tried to explain as to why he dated her in the first place. It was a hard call now looking back at her, he was trying to find out what he did once upon a time that he saw in her.  
  
"Yes so if you could please excuse us we were just heading home." Hermione said, as she bent over to grab her purse.  
  
Harry watched on as Hermione grabbed her purse and stood again ready to leave. With a smile on her face she tugged on Harry's hand.  
  
"Come on Harry" Hermione said.  
  
Jade though only seen red. While all of this was going on. With one look between them, Jade pulled her arm back, and went to struck Hermione's cheek. Only something she hadn't expected happen. Harry's arm came up and caught her arm inches before it made contact. Hermione and Jade both sucked in a breath, but for different reasons.  
  
"Remember, I was a seeker in my day." Harry shot at her with a glare or what could only be placed as hatred before he continued on. "And how dare you move to strike my wife." Harry declared.  
  
Hermione had a bit of a shocked face. Jade on the other hand looked outraged and pulled her arm out of his grasp. With another big breath she turn on the heal and stormed away.  
  
When she was out of ear shot Hermione's face fell. She could no longer hold up the surprised look. With out a second thought her hand fell onto Harry's shoulder while she laughed till tears came.  
  
Harry let out a ragged breath and turned to look at Hermione as she lifted her hand to wipe tears. "Why do they always feel the need to slap?"  
  
"I couldn't tell ya Harry, but I'm sure glad you remembered the old Hogwarts' drill. Of catching the arm. I thought for a minute there I was toast." Hermione laughed.  
  
"How could I forget" Harry added "After Cho, I think every girl at Hogwarts wanted a swing at you."  
  
Both laughed at that one. It was no secret that something was beginning to happen. As the both shared a look before walking away from the rest area they had been sitting at moments before.  
  
____________  
  
Summer and Lisa where having a pop with some chips in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lisa?" Summer asked. While she picked up a chip from the bag.  
  
Her feet were under her legs on the kitchen table chair and she looked like a little girl with her hair in braids eating, asking a mother figure about a father.  
  
"Do you think they will stay married?" She asked when she was sure she had her attention.  
  
"I think only time will tell dear" Lisa replied.  
  
"I think they have a pretty good chance" Summer said.  
  
Lisa turned and looked at her. "Why do you say that?" Lisa questioned.  
  
"Well today when we were getting ice cream Winter and I, seen them together."  
  
"Of course you did. They were having lunch" Lisa said.  
  
"I know but, when we seen them talking. The way they looked at each other was just like , Oh I don't know but something is there." Summer finished.  
  
"I agree with you there." Lisa said. "Something is there without a doubt."  
  
_______  
  
Winter waited with Ginny for Tori or Hermione to come home.  
  
Tori was coming to have dinner with her grandparents along with Draco.  
  
Even though she is staying with her father. Her family she just met wanted some time to get to know her as well.  
  
It wasn't but a few minutes later that Tori flooed in followed by Draco.  
  
"MUM!" She gave her the biggest hug and then started telling every detail about her room.  
  
"I just finished it today. You would love it Winter!" She gushed.  
  
Hermione came in about five minutes after that to find them all sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey guys" She said as she sat down.  
  
"How did it go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am afraid not good. We didn't come to any agreement." She informed them.  
  
"Why can't you just stay at Potter's house? We all know its big enough" Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked shocked at the suggestion.  
  
"No Draco I don't think that would work." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't see why not" He mumbled looking away, while Tori giggled.  
  
"How about me and Summer just go back and forth." Winter asked.  
  
"Because I am not about to let my baby just leave me like that." Hermione said Looking at Winter.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I will think of something, I may just move back in London."  
  
"Good luck finding a house!" Ginny exclaimed. "I looked every where and couldn't find one. And when I did happen to find the perfect one. I noticed it had a sold sign!" Ginny screeched!  
  
"Just my luck"  
  
Hermione shook her head as Winter looked a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry honey everything is going to be fine. Now worried, okay?" Winter nodded.  
  
"Okay mum" Hermione smiled. "Thats the Winter we all love."  
  
Dinner went by fast. Everyone was inquiring about their day.  
  
When it was long over everyone but Hermione had moved from the table.  
  
She sat still stirring her cup with a spoon. Face set in a daze.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing down here by yourself?" a voice sounded making Hermione jump.  
  
"Oh Ginny you gave me a fright!" Hermione exclaimed with her hand on her chest.  
  
"Sorry." She replied.  
  
"I was just thinking about everything." Hermione said when she finally got over nearly jumping out of her skin.  
  
"Wanna share anything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Today me and Harry played our old Hogwarts game. Where we are dating, so he can turn girls down?"  
  
Ginny giggled "I remember that. After Cho though I was scared for you."  
  
Both girls laughed a little more at that.  
  
"Anyways it was different today."  
  
"How so?"  
  
_________  
  
Harry sat at the table trying to handle a butterbeer.  
  
When Lisa came in the kitchen.  
  
"Harry?" She said slowly.  
  
He turned and looked up at her.  
  
"This may be stepping out of my bounders but, I feel I must."  
  
Harry looked at her waiting for her to go on.  
  
"All my life I have never seen two people meant to be together as much as you and Hermione. Since the day you hired me you two have always had a spark. Something that no one else could ever light.  
  
I know we aren't to talk about the night you two split, so go ahead and fire me if you must but, I will finish anyways"  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging open.  
  
Lisa caught Harry's eyes and went on again.  
  
"You both were raised differently everyone was. And if you were to fight about what you did back then today, you would have most likely handled it differently but you were very young. And you were both too stubborn to give a little. One silly fight lead to, two lovely children being split. The worse ever. Summer needs a mother Harry. And I know you know this more than anyone. She doesn't need a woman who thinks she knows what she needs. She needs a woman who knows. She needs her mother Harry, She needs Hermione. She needs to know her sister better. She needs them in her life. Lets not beat around the bush, and play games. We both know you felt something today. I haven't seen you moping this bad since she left. Who cares if its only been a couple of days since she has been back.  
  
You're meant to be together. Everyone knows it. So why don't you get off your high horse and go tell her. Tell her you and Summer need her and Winter in your life. Tell her you can handle whatever comes. Tell her Harry. Or I will drag you there and make you tell her."  
  
She stopped again to take a needed air break. All the while taking in the still gaping Harry Potter.  
  
"I do hope that when you tell all of this, you don't look like that." Lisa took a moment to watch him close his mouth before she replied. "And don't worry about Summer I will watch if you happen to come home very late." With a wink Lisa turned to leave, shouting over her shoulder. "If you will excuse me I have dishes to do"  
  
_____________  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat "well Hermione what is it?"  
  
"I felt the feeling in my stomach that I felt the first time Harry ever held my hand. My head got dizzy. It was like falling for him all over again, but knowing I can never have him."  
  
"How is that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because I walked out. I was stupid at the time. I hated fighting with him. Goodness knows I cried myself to sleep because of it."  
  
"Well maybe we were both a bit stupid." Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Hermione I wasn't totally honest with you." Hermione's head turned to Ginny.  
  
"How so Gin?"  
  
Ginny's eyes started to water when she started talking.  
  
"I lied to you. Draco did ask me to marry him, but I got scared and said no. Then I found out I was having Tori. And I just let everyone think he wanted nothing to do with me and being married. That's not the only time. When we came to your house for dinner the day we left, I had taken Draco and my coats to hang them up. When a box fell out of his coat. Not just any box. It had a very special ring in it."  
  
Ginny sobbed once before going on. Hermione rubbing her back telling her to let it all out.  
  
"Then I started thinking, and everything fit into place. Draco had asked me to go out with him after dinner. I figured he was going to purpose so when the chance come up to leave, I left. I was so scared at starting off a marriage like yours and not having it work out. I wish I had never left"  
  
"Me too Ginny, me too. But we did, and we learned from it. Ginny we can't help who we fall in love with. We both thought leaving would put out that spark. And we were both wrong. If anything it only made our bond stronger. We are still in love with them."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I have to say I feel much better after hearing that Hermione." Both Hermione and Ginny jumped at the new voice. With very wide eyes Hermione turned around. And there and behold was none other then Harry Potter. 


	11. The End

Chapter eleven- The End  
  
________  
  
"Har-Harry?" Hermione coaked  
  
"Yeah, its me" He repiled.  
  
Ginny through tears stood up along with Hermione.   
  
"I am going to leave you two alone." Ginny said leaving.  
  
"Thanks Ginny" Harry said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as Harry made his way over to the table.  
  
"I had someone talk some sense into me." He said.  
  
"And I came here as fast as I could on broom. I would have flooed but I wanted to plan what I was going to say." And Hermione could tell he had been riding his broom. His hair was messier then normal. And he had a pink tint to his cheeks.  
  
"What did you come here to say?" Hermione asked taking a shaky breath.  
  
"That I don't care what anyone thinks. This could be a second chance for us. It doesnt matter that we have only seen each other for a couple days. I can still feel the love for you as strong as the day I first kissed you." about now Hermione noted that Harry was kneeled down in front of her. With both of her hands in his.  
  
"I felt it today, and I dont want to be with out that feeling again. I want us to try again. We can make it work I know we can. You can come live with me till we find a smaller house if thats what you want. I dont care anymore I just want you and Winter in my life again. Me and Summer need you both. "  
  
At the mention of their names, Winter and Summer came into the kitchen smiling.  
  
"I brought along Summer and we met Winter upstairs. I wanted them both to be here when I asked you this."  
  
Taking Hermione's left hand Harry looked up at her. Playing with the ring on her finger.  
  
"Will you give me a second chance. And stay married to me?"  
  
Hermione who was now crying nodded. And gave Harry the biggest kissed followed by a hug.  
  
Both girls along with Harry all started crying. Opening their arms, Hermione and Harry had a family hug. They were back together again.  
  
"I love you Hermione." Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"And I love you Harry" She whispered back.  
  
_______  
  
Ginny who had seen the whole thing. Went to the fireplace when the Potters' had moved to the living room. If Hermione could do it so could she.  
  
Ginny stumbed out of the fire place and onto a lovely hardwood floor.  
  
"Ginny? What-" Draco said no more. He was silenced when a still small and petite Ginny pounced on him covering his mouth with hers.  
  
"I still love you Draco" She said. And thats all that needed to be said.  
  
One look in Dracos eyes told her everything was going to be fine.  
  
_______  
  
Ginny later found out that the mystroius Malfoy house was really the one she had seen.  
  
She was even happier.  
  
After Winter and Summer went to school. Hermione and Harry moved into together in a house they had built. To fit both their needs. That winter break when the girls came home for their first Christmas together. The had a surprise gift. They found out Hermione was expecting. It wasnt till a couple months later that they found out that the expecting Hermione was going to have a healthy baby boy. Later to be named James.  
  
Ginny and Draco were married a year after they got back to together and were planning on adopting.  
  
The girls all stayed friends. Since all three were placed in Ravenclaw.  
  
Everything worked out great for everyone. Life was good.  
  
_______  
  
A/N  
  
I ended it short I know. I have been busier than one could think. I have almost no time to get on the computer anymore. And I didn't want to leave everyone hanging.  
  
This maybe the only fic I will ever write. I am getting rid of my other fanfic. Wishing on a star. It took everything I had to finish this one. Thank you to everyone who stood by me while it took forever to get this out.  
  
You all rock!  
  
Please review one last time!!!  
  
XOXO 


End file.
